User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Gore Magala
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the Flagship Monster of MH4U, Gore Magala! With this MAW also comes the first variant to appear on the 4th Gen. MAWs thus far, Chaotic Gore Magala! In-Game Description Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Equipment Gore Magala |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |} Chaotic Gore Magala |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |} Interesting Facts About Gore Magala and Chaotic Gore Magala Gore Magala *All Magalas are an it due to them having no real gender. *From Gore Magala's abnormally high metabolism, its hairs on its wings are constantly left behind and flying in the air. These hairs are used to understand their environment and leave behind a trail that Gore Magala uses to see both predators and prey by heat. Once it smells something in the area, it will begin to spread around its hairs around the area in order to find the target and these hairs will attach onto the target, allowing the Gore Magala to see them with heat. *Gore Magala have been rarely seen with any injuries or wounds due to most predatory monsters trying to avoid them. *Gore Magala are well-known for playing dead so Gore Magala hunters have previously hunted are likely to still be alive. *Gore Magala's breath has the same properties as the Frenzy Virus found on its hairs. **Its able to make explosions in its Frenzy Mode from the hairs in the air around it and combining it with a spark from its mouth. Chaotic Gore Magala *Chaotic Gore Magala are rare special individuals that failed to molt properly and has only molted halfway on one side. **The reason they have failed to molt is due to the virus from a Shagaru Magala messing with their metabolism as they were trying to molt. *From failing to molt properly, Chaotic Gore Magala can't control its virus meaning the virus it uses is unstable plus the virus has also changed this monster's behavior and attitude. The Frenzy Virus has actually made it more violent and rabid, making it a lot more unpredictable. The virus is also slowly killing it, meaning the Chaotic Gore Magala is slowly dying from the one thing its species used as a deadly weapon and for protection. *The Elder Dragon Observation Team say that Chaotic Gore Magala shouldn't even exist due to it catching them by surprise and shocking them the moment they saw it. *Only certain hunters are sent in to hunt down a Chaotic Gore Magala due to it being extremely rare and from it being very unpredictable. *As of now, only one Chaotic Gore Magala has been captured and right now its body being studied though there has been reports of more of them. Music Themes Gore Magala Chaotic Gore Magala Videos Gore Magala Chaotic Gore Magala Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs